


Unlikely Variations

by shipperman



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperman/pseuds/shipperman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, originally written for <a href="http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com">jasonxpercy</a>, exploring different AU settings of Jason/Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dystopy AU (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [Lucas](http://scottysanchor.tumblr.com/), originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/75316354832)

“Do you really think it was a smart thing to even _enlist_?” Percy asks, loading his gun. “Because I’m definitely regretting it”

“It was the right thing to do” Jason says, “and anyway, we’re a field away to the end of the war, and one step closer to home.”

“What is home anyway?”

“The place where _we_ will live soon as all of this ends” Jason whispers, because he heard steps coming closer to them.

“Are you proposing anything, Grace?” Percy whispers back

“Yes, I’m asking you to move in with me in my imaginary house by the beach”

In a swift movement, Percy stands up, and climbs the rock that both of them were hiding behind. There are at most ten different guns pointing at him, but Percy is faster. With one gun in each hand, he shoots at the soldiers in the gray uniform, watching as the bullets explode in blue wave of shock, putting them down instantly (and painlessly)

They wait in the silence for but nothing happens. “I think that’s it” Jason whispers to Percy, after a few minutes waiting any movement or sound. _“This is Captain 1-3B,_ ” Jason speaks on the microphone at his shoulder, on the black uniform _“Area 314 has been pacified. The last of the remaining Traditionalists Soldiers were taken down by a brilliant and heroic move by Lieutenant 5-2A_ ” he smiles at Percy. _“Captain and Lieutenant wait for transportation. End._ ” He finishes, pressing the red button. “I never got my answer” he tilts his head.

“I was trying to make sure that none of us would die, before I agree to living with you”

“Is that an yes?” Jason smiles.

Percy grabs Jason by the collar of the uniform and pull him until their faces are inches away. He gently puts his hand over the big cut on Jason’s lip and smiled. The kissed tasted like blood and victory.


	2. Pirate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/75427123386)

He had instructed them on the ship, and the plan was easy to understand: Climb the secret staircase by the south end of the castle, throw ropes down, swing with class, break the glass, take a handful of hostages while the rest of the crew attacked and sacked the castle. Nothing that they hadn’t done before.

“We go first and silent, and you wait by the water ‘till we get up there. Don’t even think about disobeying me,” Jason threatened, just to get a bored and monotone _Yes, Captain_ back.

The big glass windows shined with the light from inside. They could hear the loud music and laughing, and the ocean right behind them. The small group moved quickly and silently, used to the way the things worked by then. If the word in the villages was right, Captain Grace had sacked three castles in the last year and a handful of cities. And nobody was even close to catch him.

Passing without calling the guards’ attention was easy, finding the stairs, easier. When they made it to the roof, Jason seriously doubted if it was too easy, if he had finally hit jackpot.

“We’re ready, cap” Leo said, tying the last rope. There were total 12 of them, plus other fifty at the water.

Jason held the rope and nodded.

He jumped and felt the glass shattering under his boots. He heard the sound of people screaming and trying to run away. But before they could even reach the door, all of his crew was already inside the room. He ran to big table, and Lord Chase even tried to fight him, but with no weapons was useless. Soon the room was almost silent, as the pirates had enough hostages

“No panic, no panic” he pushed the knife closer the lord’s throat. “If you play nice you get out alive” he warned them. “Not you” he whispered in Lord Chase’s ear.

He looked around the room and saw Leo holding a pretty blonde lady by the hair, Frank with one man in each warm, holding so firm that they could barely breath; and Reyna, with a man with a bloody nose on her feet, and one lady under her knife.

“We just want your gold and your women” he looked at the big table and saw lord Chase’s daughter and a man, Jason guessed it was her betrothed by the way he held his sword, protecting her. “Are we invading a wedding ball?” he laughed and pushed the knife in the lord’s throart “Are we?” he asked again, much more aggressive.

“Yes, yes” the man replied, his voice breaking.

“Okay” Jason nodded “Then missy will be spared too” he tilted his head at the man with the knife “my wedding gift for the happy couple” he laughed again. Jason heard the sound of metal against metal outside, and he knew the men on the shore had finally reached them. “Time has come, my men” the double doors were open when his crew broke into the salon. He slit the lord’s throat and felt the hot blood soaking his hands. He the dead body on the ground and ran to the table.

He was faster than the guy with the sword, and soon had the little lady under the bloody knife. “No no no “ he laughed, watching the man turn to him. “Come on, pretty girl, tell him to put the blade away and you won’t get hurt.”

“P-percy,” she started “do it” she said, a single tear coming down her cheek.

While Jason watched Percy put the sword on the ground, the girl tried to attack him with a knife she had on her sleeves, but he caught her arm first, took the knife from her and laughed in her face. “Don’t play games with me, lady” he threw her on the floor. “Reyna” he called to the girl on the end of the room, battling two knights with a double axe and a shield. “Take this one” he stuck the knife on the wooden table. “And you, pretty boy” he smiled mischievously at Percy “I’ll take you”


	3. "Slightly intoxicated or tipsy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " **Capernoited:** Slightly intoxicated or tipsy", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78488179920/jercy-capernoited)

Percy regretted going out with Jason.

He noted that, lately, he had been doing that a lot. But he couldn’t say no when Jason knocked on his door, looking like an abandoned puppy who just wanted a hug. And then he was dragged to the bar, and well…

“Okay, that’s enough, let’s go” Percy pulled Jason down, holding his arms.

“Nooooooooo” he complained, “I want to SING Percy!” he exclaimed too excitedly; Percy took a mental note to avoid karaoke bars in the future. “Why don’t you let me sing?’ he complained again.

“Because you’re drunk” Percy explained, holding Jason and walking towards the door.

“I’m not druuunk” Jason replied. “Here, look at me” he held Percy’s face close to his. “I love you, dude”

Percy would feel touched if Jason’s breath didn’t smelled so much of alcohol. “Yeah, I love you too, now let’s go” he pushed him to the door.

“No, no, no, no” Jason freed himself from Percy’s grip. “I _really_ love you, dude. Like, You are _my best friend._ And there is _nothing_ wrong with you, you know?”

“Yeah, thanks man, now let’s go”

“But I WANT TO SIIIIIING” he complained again.

“Okay, you can sing at home, how about that?”

“YES!” Jason jumped, excited. “Thank you, Percy. I fucking love you, man”

“Yeah, okay” Percy agreed, pushing him to the door again.

Percy had already started brainstorming. He could _not_ let this happen again, because he had no idea how to babysit a grown drunk man. (They made home safe.)


	4. "The pleasure of being able to say 'to hell with it'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " _Strikhedonia: The pleasure of being able to say 'to hell with it'._ ", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78489759935/aw-man-you-should-do-strikhedonia-with-jasonpercy-uwu).

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jason asked him, for the hundredth time since they left their apartment.

“Yes” Percy smiled, confidently.

Unfortunately, Jason was just not as brave. He was freaking out inside. Thankfully, he was a great actor and looked only _mildly_ scared. “This is insanity”

“No it’s not.”

“Oh no?” Jason turned to him, raising his eyebrows “So you plan on telling _immortall almighty revengeful god dad_ that the son of his brother/archenemie is now your boyfriend. During Thanksgiving. His _one_ annual visit.” Jason stared at Percy for a moment. “This is faded to disaster, believe me…”

“It wasn’t so terrible with your dad…” Percy tried.

“Dude, my dad is _literally_ too gay to care. Remember Ganymede? He _can’t_ complain.” He explained. “Although, I think you should be careful with eagles. He can’t complain, but doesn’t mean that an “accident” won’t happen” he suggested as an after thought.

“Noted” Percy nodded. “Ok, are you ready?”

“No”

“Come one, it’s not gonna be so bad!  Hardly doubt it’s a surprise anyway”

“So you are basically not caring for anyone else?”

“Exactly” Percy smiled again. “It doesn’t matter them. Fuck them, actually”

“Fuck them” Jason repeated, less sure of it.

“Yeah!” Percy opened the door.

Poseidon was sitting at the table, by Paul’s right. (Percy was glad for a round table, where no one could fight for the top seat) and his face lighted when he saw Percy. His smiled faded a little when he saw Jason. His jaw dropped when he saw that they were holding hands.

An hour later Sally was still laughing at Poseidon’s shocked face.


	5. "Being attracted to someone’s lips"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " **Cheiloproclitic** : Being attracted to someone’s lips", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78548440679/aw-man-i-love-both-the-ones-youve-done-great-job-you)

Jason was blabbering about his new conquer on that stupid war game that he played, and altought Percy was really focused, he didn’t listen a word. He was too busy (shamelessly) staring at Jason’s lips.

He couldn’t exactly understand why someones’s lips was so attractive.

It was just a pair of lips, _but he make it so sexual it’s not even fair_ Percy thought, looking away. Ever since Percy realized that Jason licked his lips before speaking, he couldn’t stop looking. And then he saw how he talked, but the top lip never moved, or how the corners of his mouth went up when he smiled, or even the dimples.

“Do you understand it?” Jason asked, biting his lip, hesitantly.

Percy realized he had no idea of what was happening. “Yeah” he looked the boy on his eyes. “I get it” he hoped he hadn’t just sold his soul to the devil.

“Okay” Jason smiled and Percy melted.

He couldn’t understand how someone could make something as simple as a pair of lips look so beautiful.

He also couldn’t understand what made him kiss it.


	6. Hunt AU (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the excerpt of a multichapter not yet written. Following the ancient tradition, older men could "steal" young boys, and take them to the woods, and spend several months hunting. Percy (who is months older than Jason) has the _brilliant_ idea of doing the same thing. Fast foward two days, and they have no food or shelter, and are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78549086543/my-soul-begs-for-brontide-jercy-pretty-please)

“Have I told you already how this was a terrible idea?” Jason asked, pushing the leaves away from his face. “Because I feel like I should”

“Yeah, you have” Percy complained, right behind him. “Four times, actually”

“Well, five won’t hurt. _This was a stupid idea, Percy!”_ He screamed, glad that there were no one else to hear them in the woods.

“I was trying to do something different” Percy defended himself. “But the again, it doesn’t get worse than this does it?” he tried to be hopeful

Before Jason could reply they heard the distant sound of thunder. He stopped and Percy was expecting to be screamed at again. “REALLY DAD? REALLY? WOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT” he screamed to the sky “THAT WAS VERY NICE OF YOU.”

They heard the sound of more thunders, as if Jupiter was replying.

“I don’t think you should have done that” Percy whispered, afraid that the god of sky would listen him. The situation was bad enough already.

“What else could he do to fuck us up? I mean, we have no car, we have no food, we are lost, our tent is on the verge of being useless, there are probably every type of thing in this woods, and oh, IT’S FUCKING DARK. Seriously, what else do we got to lose?”

Jupiter replied with heavy rain falling on their heads.

“NOW THAT’S JUST PLAIN ABSURD. FUCK YOU!” he screamed to the sky again.

Percy never seen Jason so angry at something, and, for the first time, really regretted it too. “Shut up!” he whispered again “If you want to survive, just shut the fuck up and keep moving. I think there is a cabin up ahead” He pushed Jason, who was still muttering at how supportive his dad was, and hoped they survived that night.


	7. Hunt AU (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after the previous chapter. Originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78550037423/jercy-petrichor)

Percy was almost falling asleep when Jason sat by his side.

“I’m sorry” Jason apologized again. “I lost my temper out there”

“It’s okay” Percy shrugged “You were kind of right. It was really a stupid idea”

“No, it was great” Jason smiled, trying to sound encouraging, “but you should get some sleep” he pointed at the sleeping bag by the fireplace.

“I’m okay” Percy replied, but yawning.

“Sleep” Jason threw his arm around Percy “Or I’ll carry you there” he threatened and Percy knew he _would_ do it.

However Percy wouldn’t simply follow his orders. He walked to the other side and dragged the sleeping bag, until it was close enough that he could see Jason, and still close to the fireplace.

“At least the rain stopped” Percy said, trying to sound optimist “I think we can walk as soon as sunrise” he suggested, taking his sneakers off.

“That sounds good” Jason looked away at the window. From this chair they could clearly see around the house, and a big part of the window. Even though the door and windows were closed, and it had stopped a few hours ago, he could still smell the rain. He looked away at the dark woods once more and nothing moved, to his impatience and happiness.

“It smells like rain” Percy noted, and Jason was surprised that he was still awake.

“Yeah, because it _did_ rain”

“But the city never smells like this” Percy shifted on the bag.

“I think it’s the earth” Jason suggested. “I just hope that isn’t a mythic creature that was already forgotten by mankind.”

Percy laughed weakly. “Unfortunately it happens more than I’d like to admit”

“Go to sleep, Percy. You put me in too much trouble already”

“I’m sorry” Percy apologized, closing his eyes. “I just wanted to spend some time with you”

Jason wasn’t shocked to hear that, but flattered.


	8. "Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " **Druxy** _: Something which looks good on the outside, but is actually rotten inside_ ", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78552736945/umm-hi-could-you-do-jercy-druxy-for-the-word-thing).

“That’s not the point” Reyna complained. Ever since starting college, she had been much more assertive, which meant that if you looked at her there was a 75% chance you would end arguing. “It _can_ happen, just our society is fucked up and doesn’t accept it” she explained, moving her hands “What it matters is that it’s not about heteronormativity. Look at darling perfect couple, don’t you think that they could raise a successful kid?” she pointed at the couch, where Jason was sat by Percy’s side.

In normal situations, Percy would agree without even blinking. But considering what was happening between them, now, he doubted.

Even though they had been together for almost three years now, they had been very off in the past weeks. Fighting over stupid things, being mad for no reason at all, and the sex was awful. But they had been so good together for so long, that none of them dared to question it.

And whenever their friends got together, they looked as dashing as ever. Ignoring the harsh words they had been throwing barely half an hour before, ignoring the cruel silences between the fights, ignoring the scowls around the house. It was hoping that the problem was going to solve itself. And they doubted it would

“Yeah, but _perfect couple_ is not a reference” Annabeth argued, “ you have to use ordinary people”

“I’m pretty ordinary” Percy defended himself. “And Jason is too.

“Yeah, right” Annabeth laughed “I’ve never seen such a good couple like you two”

  _Because you aren’t really looking,_ Percy thought bitterly, before glancing at Jason, who was just as hesitant as he was. Maybe they had a chance after all.


	9. Son of Aphrodite AU (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Jason is a son of Aphrodite and Piper, his best friend, is a daughter of Zeus. They have been best friends since they were twelve, and got to the camp together. (Leo is probably there somewhere too).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " **Duende**  - Unusual power to attract or charm", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78790116296/jercy-duende).

Even though that Percy had seen several new kids coming to the camp, these three didn’t seemed like anything special when they got in that afternoon. Sure, a burning chariot in the lake was a new thing, but he had witnessed several and worst types of landing. And even now, where there were mixed with the other campers, watching cabin 7 perform, they already seemed to be a part of the camp.

 “So, how did you guys meet?” Percy asked Piper, pointing at Jason sitting with Cabin 11. During the first part of the bonfire they had to sit with their respective cabins and considering that Percy and Piper were alone, they kept chatting the whole time.

“We went to this same school. It was awful actually, but he was really nice standing up to some bullies when we were like 12 so we are best friends since”

“Friends?” Percy asked, raising an eyebrow. Of course he could see that the boy was ridiculously gorgeous, and Piper seemed to have noticed that too.

“Oh yeah. I’m not his type _at all_ ” she said, with a laugh, and Percy realized that she had been through that before, at least a few times. “I say go for it” she nodded in Jason’s direction.

When Percy was going to talk to Jason, he tried to be friendly and welcoming. He had spent a few days in Cabin 11 when he got to camp too, and knew that Hermes’ kids tended to be a little harsh. But of course he _had_ to flirt too. Piper said he should, and he didn’t see why not. But Jason got nervous, blushed and stuttered. And accidentally used his charmspeak. He was glad that they were in a dark corner where no one could see them.

Twenty minutes later, when they spotted Percy smiling and heavy breathing walking right back to the arena, and Jason following him, blushing and looking pleased, Jason was surrounded by pink mist and had a dove flying about his head.

In the next few days he was thankful for the _perfect skin_ part of Aphrodite’s blessing, because at least covered the hickeys all over his neck.


	10. NY AU (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in another (unwritten) AU, where they moved in together in New York, after they met on a roadtrip across the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " **Gargalesthesia** \- The sensation caused by tickling", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78793710226/jercy-gargalesthesia).

“Wake up or you’ll get late _again”_ Jason kicked Percy lightly on the ribs.

“I don’t want to wake” Percy mumbled and pushed the sheet over his head, trying to block the light from his face.

“You _have_ to” Jason sighed and walked to the end of the bed. He pulled the bed sheet, letting Percy uncovered; however the boy curled up, still hiding from the light. “Very mature of you” Jason rolled his eyes and kneeled on the bed. “Fine then”

He moved his hand slowly through Percy’s leg, going up his thigh. “That’s not fair” Percy growled.

“Never said I would play fair” Jason smirked and jumped on top of Percy.

His finger tickling Percy, forcing him to react. Gladly, Percy was _very_ ticklish, which made Jason’s job much easier. In less than ten seconds Percy was already wide awake and laughing.

“Okay, okay, I’m awake” he complained, yawning

“Good” Jason tried to get out of the bed, but Percy’s arms on his waist didn’t let him move.

“So you wake me up, _brutally,_ and won’t even give me a good morning kiss?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Oh come on, _you stink_. You can’t expect me to kiss you like that. If you brush your teeth we can talk abou-“ but his whole rant was cut short by Percy’s lips against his. As a true gentleman, Percy broke the kiss seconds later.

“See, it wasn’t so bad” he smiled, sitting on the bed. “I stink but you still have to put up with me” he left the bed while Jason stared at him smiling like a fool.


	11. Son of Aphrodite AU (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic to the prompt " **Sphallolalia:** Flirtatious talk that leads no where", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/78796490302/jercy-sphallolalia)

“So did you get it?” Piper asked Percy, while they were walking in line, right before dinner.

“What do you mean _it?”_ Percy asked, squinting.

“Jason. Did you guys make out?” she asked smiling, as if she already knew the answer.

“Yeah, but I’m slightly afraid that it was because of his charmspeak” he said, shrugging.

“Yeah, it goes off on itself every now and then” he nodded. Of course she had seen a few terrible things happening because of Jason’s lack of control (Most importantly their math teacher dancing the Macarena in the middle of their finals)

Percy was already used to spend to eat alone on his table, but Piper was right next to him, which meant that if they whispered loud enough they could listen each other. She was the one who noticed Jason staring at him. At first he was really shy, looking away whenever Percy looked back at him; he had the decency of blushing when Percy smiled to him before smiling back.

Of course that his siblings weren’t exactly too supportive of that behavior, which mean that they encouraged Jason to be a little more obscene. Meaning that by the end of the meal he was shamelessly winking at Percy, and licking his lips, in a very sexual way, before speaking. Percy wasn’t oblivious to that and couldn’t stop staring at him. He wondered if this was a normal reaction to a child of Aphrodite flirting.

When they were leaving back to the cabins, he took one last and heavy breath and ran to catch up with Cabin 10. Of course they walked together, like a big and scary group o supermodels.

“Jason” Percy called out, and everyone stopped.

Jason turned back very dramatically. “Yes, Percy” he smiled suggestively and walked closer.

“I was just thinking…” he hesitated, feeling his face warming “I was just thinking that maybe… maybe you would… like to…”

“Like to?” Jason encouraged, coming face to face to Percy.

“Do something… sometime” Percy finally said, like he was getting rid of a heavy wait.

Jason smirked  and kissed Percy on the cheek. He whispered for only Percy to hear “Maybe” and walked back to his siblings giggling excitedly.

Percy felt betrayed, being left alone partially hurt and with a boner.


	12. Political AU (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons _(I want to hide the truth/I want to shelter you/…/No matter what we breed/We still are made of greed  
>  Don’t want to let you down/But I am hell bound/Though this is all for you/…/This is my kingdom come),_ originally posted [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/81095078210/for-the-song-drabble-demons-by-imagine-dragons-and-for)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of a roleplay idea I came up with, and needs backstory. Basically, PJO/HOO universe, but as a political drama. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are running for president, and Jason and Percy are managers for their respective fathers (later editd and changed, giving them other jobs). Poseidon is falling behind and forces Percy to get inside information on Zeus’ campaign; in order to do that, Percy starts and affair with Jason

Percy lies on the bed, looking as Jason finishes buttoning his shirt. _He always looked far too good in a suit,_ he thinks, smirking. He is always to lazy to get out of bed, and only finds his way out after Jason is long gone. The blond catches his eyes on the mirror and smiles, the scar on the pale scar on his lip making it look partially distorted.

On the earlier days Percy caught himself staring at every little imperfection he could see on Jason. The sweaty hands, the scar on the lips, the constant frown, the way he was always biting his nails, the way his laughed sounded deep and endless. And he hated all of that. Until Jason’s body began to feel more comfortable over his, until Jason’s smell was on all of his shirts, waking up with his face buried in golden hair was more and more common. And he started to question all of that.

These were the worst moments for him.

When Jason was showering and dressing, and he alone in the big bed, considering how awful of a person he was. And every now and then he wanted to run away and tell a big _fuck you_ to his father, and say he would stop spying, because Jason didn’t deserve that. And he remembered that one or two times in which Poseidon looked at him, disappoint washing over his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, dragging Percy back to reality. “You’re awfully quiet today” he turned on the chair to look at the man on the bed.

“Yeah” Percy sat on the bed, avoiding looking at Jason. “I am just worried” he fidgeted with the sheets between his fingers. “Politics,” he shook his head, finally looking up. “You don’t want to hear it”

“Actually, I do” a small smile crept up on his face. “That’s the perk of dating someone from inside.” Percy’s felt a shiver as he watched Jason so confidently talk about them as if they were a perfect couple, running away from the press. “What is it?” Jason asked.

“Bad numbers, bad press, the usual” he shrugged, trying to not make a big deal out of it.

“I know” Jason nodded slowly, considering how his own work was going. “If your father wasn’t a declared enemy of mine, I would help you, you know that, right?”  

Percy could only imagine Jason’s heart being broken in a thousand million pieces if he told the true, but guilt destroyed him. He didn’t deserve Jason. He didn’t deserve anyone. But he smiled and wondered once again if it was worth it.

Jason got back to dressing, tying his tie and humming along some tune that Percy didn’t knew.

“If…” Percy started, in a sudden and stupid wave of courage “If we were to be… out there… Would you… would you do that?” He asked hesitantly, hoping.

“Yes” Jason asked prontly, as if himself spend too much time thinking about that. _Of course you would._ Percy thought, hope shattered. He hoped that Jason would say _no, never, not in a million years,_ and then he would feel slightly better for himself, because he wouldn’t be the only one holding a secret. But as always Jason was perfect.

“Then… why don’t we?” he asked, unsure.

“Bad timing?” Jason guessed. “In the middle of the elections, I don’t think it’s a good idea” and Percy was relieved, at least for a moment. He could hide a little more. “Besides, my dad would freak out” he grinned.

“And after that” Percy started again, “…you… you want it?”

Jason considered for a second, in silence, while he finished with his tie. “Maybe”

“Okay.” Percy turned on the bed, looking away, too confused. Part of him wanted to be public about Jason, but the other part, the one that would have to come forward about lying and spying, wasn’t so happy about it. “I really like you” he said, hoping it fit the situation. Since the beginning he was playing a part, saying what fit the situation, smiling as it was needed, shutting up when was time.

Percy saw Jason smiled and stood up, grabbing his jacket on the chair and keys on the nightstand. He watched silently as Jason leaned over him. Percy felt the smell of Jason’s perfume and the big blue eyes disappear as the eyes closed, before their lips were joined in a kiss.

“…I love you” Jason whispered against Percy’s mouth, eyes closed.

Jason left before Percy could react to it in any way. His heart was beating fast, his mind spinning and he was feeling more guilty than ever.

“Dad, I don’t want to do this anymore” he said as soon as Poseidon picked up the phone. “I don’t care what you say, I’m not doing it anymore.” No more explanations were needed. Poseidon always knew what Percy was talking about.

“Yes you are” his father’s voice was calm, “You are doing everything I say, or else _I_ ’ll get him exposed” Percy heard a distant laughter. “And I’m pretty sure his _daddy_ wouldn’t be happy with a fag for a son”

Percy remembered the way that Jason’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way he was always being hopeful, the way he moaned whenever Percy’s hand went down his pants. And Percy regretted. All of it. Everything. But it was too late. He couldn’t do anything else. He had to suck it up and lie a little bit more, a little bit better.

He imagined Jason’s face as he told the truth, and he couldn’t handle it.

Percy cursed his father, sank down on the bed and cried.


	13. Son of Aphrodite AU (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally[ here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/81097459100/i-would-love-to-see-a-fic-featuring-a-jealous-and)

“What is she doing around Percy?” Drew whispered to Jason, pointing down at the benches where Annabeth sat laughing with Percy.

“I don’t know” Jason watched them for a second. “Maybe he is giving her help with something, I don’t. They’ve been best friends for like… five years or so” He shrugged.

“Yeah, and he only been your boyfriend for two months” Drew commented, eyes still fixed on Annabeth.

“What do you mean?’ Jason asked for a second, considering if it was worth a fight. Of course he knew what Drew meant, and coming from her, it was, obviously, mean. But he had successfully ignored her comments about Percy for the last three months (“Well, I don’t even think he is gay”, “Of course I don’t think _Percy_ would cheat!”, “It’s _gross_ how much cute you guys are”, “See, opposites _do_ attract. Even Mr. Perfection Grace found a match!”), but he was getting tired of it.

“Well, they _do_ have a history together” Drew shrugged, as if she was just pointing it out.

Jason hated that he was jealous. He hated that he was _so_ jealous of everything. One of the down sides of being a child of Aphrodite, he supposed.

“I don’t have any reason to not trust him” Jason stood up and climbed down the stair, letting Drew behind pouting and disappointed.

Of course she was more than happy to see that Jason was going to sit right by Percy’s side. She knew that Jason _was_ jealous, but he was too quiet to say anything. She had just to give him a little push. Surprisingly, Drew really _did_ believe that she was doing the right thing.

“Hey” Jason waved, sitting as close as he could, without jumping on Percy’s lap.

“Hey” Percy smiled at him, before being pulled into a intense kiss. Annabeth was sat on the other side of Percy, looking completely misplaced. “Wow, what was that for?” Percy asked, as soon as Jason moved away.

“Nothing” he shrugged, trying to not make a big deal of it.

Of course Percy wasn’t dumb and he did realized what was happening. If the kiss wasn’t enough, Jason kept holding his hand, and playing with his hair, but not saying a word, just sitting there, making sure that Percy was aware of his presence.

“Are you jealous?” Percy asked, as soon as Annabeth leaved then

“What? Me? No!” Jason put on his best shocked face, but it wasn’t enough to fool his boyfriend.

“Oh, you _are_ jealous of Annabeth!” Percy laughed “Come on, she is my friend.”

“I was also your friend before” Jason muttered, looking down.

“And now you’re my _boyfriend_ ” Percy highlighted the word, because he knew it would make Jason feel happy. “Besides, she is a _girl_ ” Percy shook his head. “Unless you haven’t heard me yet, I don’t like girls.” They had been through that _several_ times, as they talked about previous relationships.

“Well…”

“You’re jealous” Percy said, finally. “I wouldn’t do it, you know, cheat you… _ever._ ” Percy said and sounded like a promise.

“I know” but Jason was glad to hear it.

“Good” Percy smiled again. “And you look cute jealous” he added and saw Jason blush, before he kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (COUSIN INCEST CW)
> 
> Fill to the prompt " **Cataglottism:** Kissing with tongue", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/81519956288/jercy-cataglottism)

“How was it?” Reyna asked, her eyes glowing with curiosity. Of course she was the first to know. Not because she had heard all the rumors about Percy kissing Jason behind the bleachers. But because Jason texted her in the minute after it happened. And as a good friend, she was there to support him.

“Wet” Jason replied, simply.

“I’d have gone for _wrong_ ” Octavian scoffed, sitting a space away. He had been best friend/enemy with Jason since they were seven. In the six years that passed since then, they spent more time fighting than anything else. But they were never too far from each other.

“Nobody asked you anything” Jason snapped, turning to face the boy. “Just shut up and go hug your teddy bear”

Octavian squinted, looking meaner than his usual self, looking as if he had just been betrayed. “At least I am not the one who have been _kissing my own cousin._ On the lips. _With tongues._ ” He added, making a disgusted face.

“At least I am not the one who never been kissed” Jason mocked, flashing a grin.

“Will you two shut up already?” Reyna rolled her eyes. “Who cares if Jason kissed Percy, and who cares if you sleep with your teddy bears, just be grown up about it” it was always up to her to make them behave. “Now, I _really_ don’t want to be near you when your father finds out about it” she added, because Reyna had spent a lot of time at the Graces to know that it wouldn’t go well.

“I say fuck him” Jason shrugged “I don’t care for him. And I like Percy”

“ _He is your cousin”_

“So?” they turned back to see Percy standing over behind them.

“It’s fucked up” Octavian shook his head, as if it was shocking that no one else could see it.

“No it’s not, look” Percy said before pulling Jason into a kiss again. Their second ever.  

If they tired, they could hear Octavian’s mutter of _Now that’s just plain disgust-,_ cut short by a slap from Reyna


	15. 1910's AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/81626017264/yay-you-filled-my-prompt-could-you-write-a-fic-where)

“I suppose I shall be unmarried then” He complained, sitting on his chair again.

“Why is that sir?”

“Because I can’t properly dance in a ball and I don’t suppose I’ll find a wife by sitting and drinking. _In a ball_.”

“You can’t get anyone to help you, sir?” Percy asked, neatly folding the white shirts on the bed.

“Not right now” Jason took a sip of his drink, “You don’t know anyone who knows how to the dance the waltz, do you?” he asked, almost joking.

“In fact” Percy turned to him, a grin on his face. “I do, sir”

“Then you must introduce me to them right now” he jumped out of his seat, suddenly excited.

“It is me, sir” Percy waited for a bad reaction, but all he got was a puzzled look on the man’s face. “Before coming to work here I used to be a waiter at a hotel in London, and quite often the staff would dance on the kitchen while we had our break.” He explained, straightening his suit “And I learned a few things back there. If you want, I could show you, sir,” he offered, nodding politely.

“I insist” Jason opened his arms as if holding an imaginary dance partner, standing in the middle of the room , waiting for Percy to reach him.

“First, legs too separated” he pointed down; “If you excuse me” be bended down and pushed Jason’s knees together “And you have to keep your position” he held Jason’s arms on the air, putting them in a half arc. “And you hold my waist” he grabbed Jason’s hand and placed it on his own back. Before being instructed, they held hands. “And know we waltz” Percy smiled and hummed a song.

They danced around the bedroom, while Percy kept correcting Jason’s steps, or the way he placed his hands, or how stiff he was during this and that turn.

“I think you are ready to impress a lady, sir” Percy finished, putting back his jacket on.

“I do think so too.” Jason nodded, excited “And thank you. I don’t think I could ever repay you for the shame you spared me.” He smiled, genuinely pleased. “If I can win a lady’s heart, I promise you that even when we get married, I shall take you to work for me.”

Percy did not said anything, but this made him very happy. He had been working for Mr. Grace a little more than a year, but they were as close as lord and servant could be. Perhaps a little more than that, sometimes.


	16. Lost Their Dog AU (+Reyna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/81782114955/lost-their-dog-au-and-i-think-u-only-write-jasonxpercy)

The red light of was the first thing he notice when he got home. “ _Hi, uh, I found your dog_ ” the guy said, and his heart jumped on his chest. It had been almost a week since Mrs. O’Leary had vanished, and Percy was still having trouble imagining how such a big dog could simply disappear. Of course he missed the telephone on the message, and had to hear it all over again. _“… uh you should call me so I can give her back to you”_ he finished.

Percy called the number, at the same time he texted Annabeth to say that the dog was alright. “Hi”

“ _Hello?”_ the other guy sounded unsure.

“Uh you called me, because you found my dog” he explained,

“ _Oh yeah. Yes, yes. So do you wanna meet somewhere or do you wanna come here or…?”_

“Anything you want, really.”

“ _It would help a lot if you came here. I’ve been pretty busy lately…_ ”

 

He drove to the suburban house, searching for the number the man had given him. He stopped in front of a big white house with a red door, and heard barking from the backyard. He walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. To his surprise, a woman opened the door.

“Can I help you?” she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Actually yes. Uh…” he picked the paper out of his pocket “…Jason gave me this address, because he found my dog” he looked up and saw her smile.

“Oh, right. Mrs. O’Leary, right?” she opened the door wider, to let him in. “Come on in, I just made some coffee. I’m Reyna.”

“Thank you” he stepped in, feeling slightly embarrassed of being in a new house.

 

“Thank you again” Percy thanked, kneeling on the grass, hugging Mrs. O’Leary.

“Nah, don’t worry” Jason smiled, standing holding a cup of coffee “If it had happened to one of my dogs I would feel the same” he pointed at the two dogs running after the ball Reyna had just thrown.

“But thanks anyway” he stood up. “Is there anything I could do to repay you? Like, anything?”

“Maybe” Jason replied, and couldn’t avoid biting his lip.

Percy thought of the woman right behind his back playing with her dogs, while her husband flirted with him shamelessly. “What is it?”

“Come for a dinner” Jason said, simply, taking a sip of coffee. “And then we see what happens” he smiled again.

Two nights later, while he was laying naked on an unknown bed he wondered if he could thank Mrs. O’leary for getting him laid. He fell asleep with the sound of barks on the backyard, Jason’s thigh against his and the smell of Reyna’s hair.


	17. Dystopy AU (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill to the prompt " **Baisemain:** A kiss on the hand.", originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/83208845666/hi-i-dont-know-if-its-still-valid-but-could-you-do)

Jason woke up first, as usual. He watched as Percy still asleep on his side, breathing heavily. The world outside was already up and functioning – was it ever down? – and he felt lazy, for being in bed so late. It was past fourth half, and he never got used to wake up so late.

“Good Morning” Percy shifted on the bed, looking at him, his eyes still half closed “How are we today, captain?” he joked, smiling.

“Everything is good, Lieutenant” Jason brushed Percy’s hair out of his face. “Everything is good” he repeated, smiling like a fool.

Ever since the end of the war, they had a two-year break, as a reward for not dying or deserting. They didn’t live in a house in the beach, but rather at a big apartment in the city. From their window they could see the Dark Lake and the lights of the buildings reflecting on it. They spent most of their time inside, in their underwear, silently thanking for delivery services.

“What do we have to do today, sir?” Percy asked, holding Jason’s hand with both of his.

“In a surprising repetition of yesterday, _nothing_ ”

“I guess we could change a few things” Percy proposed, pulling Jason closer to him. He threw his leg up Jason’s and locked him close to himself. “We could just stay in bed the whole day” He closed his eyes and pulled rested against their tangled fingers. “Naked” Almost without realizing, he kissed Jason’s hand, where there was a big scar from that one time he stuck his hand in the way of a bullet to save Percy. Of all of their battle scars, that one was his favorite.

“I can’t sleep the whole day” Jason sighed, scratching his head with the free hand.

“I never said anything about sleeping.” He grinned and Jason leaned in for a kiss.

“Day two hundred and fifty two of my temporary retirement,” he spoke in a mechanical voice, eyes locked into Percy’s, “and I am still not tired of the annoying lieutenant that sleeps in my bed” he kissed Percy’s forehead.

“Day two hundred and fifty two of being in with an asshole with a superiority complex” Percy started, mockingly, “And I still fucking love him”


	18. College AU  (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Found their phone number in a library book au", Originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/83311802188/the-found-their-phone-number-in-a-library-book-au)
> 
>  

“What’s the point of this?” Piper asked, holding the book as if it was a dangerous weapon. “You don’t read, why do you even keep this thing?”

“I _do_ read” he complained, throwing his arms up. “I just don’t keep reading your love triangles in sad worlds sort of crap”

“Oh you are too good for them, aren’t you?” she complained and threw the book at him. “That will make you act like less of a prick” she shook her head and got back to the pile of things on the bed. “I fucking hate packing, why did I had to be your best friend?”

“you’re sad because I’m graduating, that’s it” he sighed.

“Okay, so this sounds interesting” She stood up with an open book “There is a slip of paper inside the book, with a phone number and what I believe is a very badly written name’ she extended her hand for Percy to see it.

He took a look at the number and it didn’t remembered if belong to anyone he knew.

Both of them said at the same time: “Let’s prank call”

“Hello?” the owner of the phone answered, while a low tune played on the background.

“Hey. It’s me” Piper improvised “We met in a party last week?” she just hoped he had been to parties. “Remember?”

“Sorry, no” he sounded disappointed.

“Oh. I was the cute blonde girl and you said you loved me and wanted to take me out on a date” she was holding her laughter.

“Yeah, I am sure you got the wrong guy”

“I can’t believe you forgot me!” she sounded outraged, and Percy was redfaced, holding his laughter.

“Uh, actually, I am a professor, so I am pretty sure I wasn’t hitting on you. And I know a few things about tracing cellphones.”

“Shit, shit shit,” Piper whispered handing out the phone to Percy.

“Uh, I am sorry. My friend is drunk, and stupid. Yeah, she is very stupid, we are very sorry for disturbing you, sir” Percy apologized, saying too much too fast.

“It’s okay” the professor hang up.

 

Later that week, Piper texted Percy while they were in class. _WE PRANK CALLED HOT PROFESSOR GRACE_ she typed as he told the story of how communications in the hand of stupid people could be awful.

_At least he doesn’t know it was us,_ Percy replied.

However, Professor Grace decided to call that number, and did it before Piper could make her phone silent. She seriously wanted to dig a hole on the ground and jump straight to the center of the earth.

After class she showed up in the door of the Professor’s office, with Percy by her side, as he had requested it.

To their surprise, he only gave a very long talk on how they were stupid and should stop being so immature. However, he did it almost laughing, and making several references to Star Wars. On the end, Piper couldn’t avoid _not_ to invite him to their next party.

And he went. And at the end of that night, Percy was naked in bed and the unknown phone number in the book was now in his phone, under the name _Jason Grace._


	19. Political AU (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally [here](http://jasonxpercy.tumblr.com/post/88776824598/could-you-do-the-accidentally-taking-each-others-bag)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pilling out to the sky high amount of canon I have for this world, Jason works for the Roman Embassy (with Reyna) and Percy will soon drop out college to help on the campaing. The dining society is an obvious rip-off, (Posh or The Riot Club), and I should be ashamed of it.

The Athens airport was usually madness, but now it seemed to be even worse. Or maybe Jason was just considering the world around him to be changing too fast, and he was failing in catching up. Thankfully, he had years of experience in airports, and knew a thing or two on how to make it easier (most of the times, just drop his last name to the right person and soon the doors would open and the lines move)

The Roman Embassy was all the way across town, meaning he had to run out and fight for a cab. It didn’t helped that his boss had already called him four times since he had landed. He held his phone and constantly checked his watch, waiting for the next cab.

“I know you” he heard the words said directly at him. He turned to see a man smiling.

Jason’s spine chilled, because he _did_ remembered.

When he was a freshman, young and stupid, he thought it would be fun to join a private and… destructive dining society. For the first three weeks, he was bored. For the next three years, he was thrilled. For the rest of his life, he tried to forget about that. However, he knew the guy in line behind him.

“Yes, you do” he tried to sound warm and nice, but sounded just terrified. “How are you doing, man?” he offered a hand

“I’ve been great” Percy shook his hand. “I heard you got into the Embassy?”

Jason nodded politely, trying to be modest. In their social circles, there was no secrets. Not when he was Jason Grace, not when his father was running for president, not when he was assistant to the Roman Ambassador in Greece.

“Congratulations!” Percy tapped the other on the shoulder, trying to show some support.

“Thank you” Jason smiled, “And what about you? What have you been doing since university?”

“I got back, actually” he told, “I’m getting a Master’s”

If Jason remembered properly, Percy had a degree on Marine Biology, and a minor in Modern Greek; he remembered when they traded tips on how to study languages in the middle of the night. Jason wouldn’t have said that Percy was a study enthusiast, so he had no idea why he was back at college. The last time he had heard of him was about two years before when he ran on their former leader, Luke Castellan, and told that Percy had just graduated and was taking a time abroad.

“Oh, that’s amazing” Jason was getting good at the fake excited part of life. Before he could say anything else, the line walked and soon there was finally a cab for him. “I guess that’s it, right?” he asked, picking up his bag from the floor and looking up at Percy, “We’ll see each other?” he offered, out of politeness rather than what he really felt.

“I guess so” Percy replied, smiling too. “See you next time, man” Percy waved as Jason got in the cab.

 

It wasn’t until he made it to home, after spending his whole day at the embassy that he had a chance to look at his bags.

As soon as he opened, he knew it isn’t his. The clothes were messily folded, and carelessly packed. He could never do that.

There was a book about migration systems at the sea, and he knew what happened. Jason scrambled in his phone to find Percy’s number, but had no luck in it. He called three different people, but again, no luck at it. He searched through the bag to see if there was any document with any phone number in it, but couldn’t find anything.

 

“I need your help,” He said as soon as the other picked up the phone.

“Good to know that’s all I am useful for” Octavian replied, bitterly.

“I need to find someone’s phone number” he ignored and kept going.

“Who?”

“Percy Jackson. UA Alumni, we changed our bags accidentally. He is the son of Senator Jackson, you know?”

“Oh, you mean _future-president Jackson_?”

“What?”

“Haven’t you heard the news?” Octavian smirk could almost be _heard_ through the phone “Apparently, the almighty Poseidon decided to run for office too, and Daddy Grace might have troubles, because _everyone_ loves a sailor hero”

Jason bit his tongue to not give a bad reply. His relationship with Octavian was dangerous and ran in a fine line. “Can you get me the phone or not?”

“I already got it. I texted my friend Captain Zhang, who is _friends_ with Senator Jackson’s kid, and I got you a number. Do not worry, pretty boy, I have it all covered. As always”

 

_“Hey, Percy, this is Jason. Our bags were switched at the airport and, uh… I need to get it back, so yeah, call me when you can”_

 

Percy called back a day later, and they marked to get a coffee.

Of course, he was terrified of it. He was sailing on dangerous grounds, and his father wasn’t an easy man to deal with it.

He sat on the table alone, watching the sun setting on against the city skyline. His phone went off, with a new text.

_Are you with him?_

He hesitated before replying: _Not yet. He is coming._

_Be close to him_

_Why?_

_Because I say so._

He hesitated again. His father didn’t liked to be challenged. With a deep breath, he started typing. _I checked his bag, there was nothing useful there. What else do you need from him?_

_Everything_

_What do you mean?_ he wrote, but didn’t sent. It didn’t need to be a genius to see what was about to happen. It didn’t need to be a genius to see that he had very little chances of saying _no_ to it and getting out of it unharmed. He saw Jason walking inside the café and smiling, carrying a bag exactly like his.

He bit his lip, indecise. Jason was getting closer, and his brain was working too fast. In a struck of courage, he composed a text: _What else do you want from me?_ Then another one, right before Jason sat down: _whatever is it, I’ll do it._


End file.
